Blizzard
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: A Fraphne Christmas one-shot.


Fred stood at the window with a mug of coffee in his hand, he watched as the blizzard rage on outside. With only a few days left until Christmas, he hoped that the storm would have calmed down by then or he and Daphne wouldn't be able to make it to his mother's house for Christmas Eve.

Although he loved spending time with Daphne, especially the Christmas season, he didn't want his mother to be alone on Christmas, not after everything she'd done for him and Daphne. And he always looked forward to Christmas at he mother's house, it reminded him of Christmas when he was a kid.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Fred smiled as he felt Daphne's hands slide up his t-shirt and stroked his abs. "You're so warm." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "And your hands are cold." He joked, she smiled.

She looked up at him, watching him as he watched the storm outside, "Don't worry, Freddie." She said, softly, "It'll calm down by Christmas Eve."

"I hope so, baby." He said, putting his mug on the window sill, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Daphne. "It didn't snow this bad last year, I don't remember the last time it snowed this much." Fred said. "I do." Daphne said. "When?" He asked.

"Remember when we were kids, and we were at the park with the others and Shaggy's dad? It snowed the night before, and you and me made that snowman?" She asked, Fred smiled, "Then it started snowing heavier and heavier, and Mr Rogers' took us back to his house and made us hot chocolate and told us a Christmas story until the storm calmed down." Daphne said, smiling at the memory, Fred chuckled. "I remember." He smiled.

"I remember when you made me watch all those Christmas movies a few years ago." Daphne smiled, "That was our first Christmas in this house." Fred smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He said, "I love you too." She replied, he pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head.

He looked at the Christmas tree, they had never bought a real tree, they had the same artificial tree every year since moving in together. "We'll get a new tree next year." He said. "Why?" She asked, as she looked at the tree and he laughed, "Daph, it's falling apart." He smiled at her as she admired the tree; some of the plastic branches had fallen off, Fred tried putting them back on, but they kept breaking, "I suppose so." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He knew how much she loved their tree, it was their first Christmas tree after all, honestly he didn't want to get rid of it either, but it's going to fall down eventually or fall to pieces when they packed it away after Christmas.

As she admired the Christmas tree, Daphne gently touched the necklace she wore around her neck, Fred gave it to her for Christmas two years ago, and she had never taken it off since;

 _Christmas Day 2016 - Daphne and Fred snuggled next to each other on the couch at Fred's mother's house, Ms Jones sat on the floor next to the tree handing the presents out. "Mom, can you pass me that red box?" Fred asked, Ms Jones gave the box to Fred, catching a glimpse at the label **TO: Daphne, Love Fred**_

 _Fred gave the box to Daphne, "He's going to ask you to marry him!" Ms Jones exclaimed, Fred rolled his eyes, "Merry Christmas, Daph." Fred said, softly, Daphne opened the box, inside was a silver heart-shaped locket on a silver chain, "Freddie, it's beautiful." She said. "Open it." He smiled, she looked into his eyes before she carefully opened the locket, inside three sweet words were engraved, 'I Love You'._

 _Daphne's eyes filled with tears, "Freddie." She whispered, "I love you." She said, he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against hers, "I love you too."_

Daphne smiled, snuggling closer to Fred. "Shall we watch a Christmas movie?" He asked, Daphne looked up at him, "I have no choice, do I?" She asked, he looked down at her smiling, "Of course not." He smiled.

"What do you want to watch? The Grinch?" She asked, as she led Fred to the couch. "Of course." He smiled as he put the TV on. "Can we watch the Polar Express after?" He asked. "Sure." She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
